


What Do You Mean You're Pregnant?

by Senisra



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senisra/pseuds/Senisra
Summary: The Events of Spider-Woman #1-4 (Jessica's pregnancy and time in the Alpha Flight Hospital) from Carol's perspective.  More of a slice of life than anything else - this serves to fill in some blanks that weren't covered in the comics. Rated T for language and mild depictions violence. I wrote this for the Carol/Jess Minibang 2018.





	What Do You Mean You're Pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I really struggled with this - so I apologize if either Carol or Jess seem OOC. Carol in particular doesn't speak to me as clearly as Jessica does.
> 
> Special thanks to My2BrownEyes for beta reading and keeping me on track by poking at me to make sure this thing got written in time. I wouldn't have written this at all if it wasn't for you.  
> Hatta, my artist partner, for their infinite patience while I struggled to write this. Copycpaste the link below for sweet artwork! http://timandstepharebamfs.tumblr.com/post/177709324329/guess-whos-expecting-i-participated-in-the  
> Ironlawyer for telling me to keep going  
> WVW for being beta reader #2 and giving me an out of fandom perspective of the story (Pretty sure she's a fan now though!).

_Jessica: My best friend is the Head of Alpha Flight. Carol sends three care packages a week full of weird alien protective gear and little notes hinting that she wants to be the Godmother. I can’t tell you what a Godmother is or does, but I know this belly could throw down with Thanos and live to tell the tale._

_Ben Urich: Which is the only reason Captain Marvel doesn’t spend 24 hours a day in Roger’s porch swing making sure you never leave the house._

Spider-Woman #1 by Dennis Hopeless 

***** 

Carol spit out her coffee in total shock. “What!?” she exclaimed, causing the other patrons in the shop to give her looks of disapproval. Carol clapped her hand over her mouth for a moment then leaned in towards her best friend. “What do you mean you’re pregnant?” she whisper-shouted as she stared at the woman across from her, a look of disbelief on her face. When Jess suggested they go get coffee the next time she was around, she assumed it was going to be one their normal coffee dates. She was not expecting Jess to drop a bomb – let alone this particular bomb – at all. 

Jess had the grace to look apologetic, which was a first. Well, the first time in a good long while anyway. It was quickly replaced with irritation. “You heard me. Don’t make me repeat myself, Carol.” She crossed her arms in defense and looked away, disappointment flitting across her face before schooling into what Carol referred to as her “Spy-Face”. Shit. That was never good. 

Carol quickly tried to do damage control. She hated having Jess mad at her for anything. “I mean, that’s good….right?” she asked, searching Jessica’s face for any sign that things were NOT alright. Except she couldn’t find anything because Spy-Face. Concern etched Carol’s brow and she rambled ahead, not really giving Jess a chance to even answer. “If it’s not – whatever you decide, I’m here for you, you know.” She reached forward to take Jessica’s hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

When Jess looked back at her a slow smile had spread across her face, which allowed Carol a mental sigh of relief and a small smile of her own. Angry Spider-Woman averted. “I know you are. That’s why you’re the first person I’ve told.” Jess squeezed Carol’s hand in return. 

“Damn right I am.” Carol interrupted. She took her Best Friend Rights very seriously and would have been crushed if Jess had told anyone else first. 

Jess rolled her eyes as she absently rubbed her stomach with her other hand as she continued, “But yeah, it’s a good thing.” Jess let Carol hold her hand a moment more before pulling it away and reaching for her coffee. 

She just stared as Jessica sipped her coffee. It was a good thing? That was not what Carol had been expecting. Tears. A story of a one night stand gone wrong maybe. But there was Jess, sipping her coffee with a look of – was that contentment? – on her face. “Wait. You mean you’re keeping it? I thought you hated kids and never wanted to have them? Who’s the dad?” she blurted out, before slapping her hand over her mouth for the second time in less than 5 minutes. 

If looks could kill, she would most definitely be dead right now. So very dead that not even a necromancer would have a hope of bringing her back to life. “What the hell, Carol? Am I not allowed to change my opinion on something?” Jessica snapped. She began to gather up her things, but Carol grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving. “And who the father is, is none of your business.” 

Green eyes flashed angrily at her, but Carol only tightened her grip, swallowing the jolt of jealousy at the idea of Jess starting a family with – well. Not her. “You are. Just, I’m sorry. This is just a huge surprise to me that’s all. Please sit down.” Carol pleaded, only releasing her grip on Jessica’s wrist when the brunette sat back down. 

“So, you’re really keeping it?” Her initial shock was replaced by curiosity and concern for one of the most important people in her life (Not that she would ever let Jess know that). 

Jess continued to glare as she rubbed her wrist but eventually softened at Carol’s expression. “Yes, I’m really keeping it.” If Carol had any doubts about Jessica’s intentions, they were wiped away with the way her friend wrapped her arms protectively around her still-flat stomach. She wasn’t that far along yet then. 

Carol sat back and stared at her friend. When she thought about all the shit Jessica had dealt with in her relatively short life (when you considered how much of life Jessica had missed because of Nazi parents and Skrulls), a kid didn’t seem like something she’d want to add to the mix. But as one of the very few people who actually knew Jessica – well. Jessica had so much love to give but no one to give it to (something Carol was not going to point out to Jess if she wanted to live). It was sort of starting to make sense. 

A stupid grin crossed Carol’s face. “You’re gonna be mom.” 

Finally, a true, genuine smile crossed Jessica’s face, lighting her features. “Yeah.” 

Carol moved around the table to wrap her arms around Jess, inhaling the scent of ozone and rain that was uniquely Jess. “You’ll be great.” 

***** 

Two weeks later and Carol was wondering if Jessica was having regrets about this whole pregnancy thing. Carol found herself sitting on the tub, holding Jess’ hair and rubbing her back as Jess vomited into the toilet. This was clearly payback for all the time Jess did the same for her before she got sober. 

“Oh my God, just -.” Jessica moaned before she wretched into the toilet for what had to be the thirtieth time in five minutes. “-kill me now.” She finished, sitting down and resting her head on Carol’s knee and her arm wrapped around her stomach. After a minute Jess tilted her head up to look at her with an accusatory glare on her face. “Why the hell did you bring mushrooms?” 

“Well, maybe next time you should inform me of this BEFORE I order the pizza. You had no problems with mushrooms before!” Carol retorted as she helped Jess to her feet. 

“Well that was before. This is now. Clearly, Baby doesn’t like them. And I’m not leaving this room until you get rid of them, I don’t care if it’s by throwing the whole damn pizza out or picking them off one by one.” 

Carol rolled her eyes, brushed it off at first. But when Jess continued to stare expectantly at her, the blonde’s mouth dropped open. “You can’t be serious. Oh my God, you’re serious.” 

“It’s either that or we add vomit as a topping, Carol.” 

“You’re lucky that I-" she stumbled as a realization hit her, but recovered quickly. “-that you’re my best friend.” Jess huffed and rolled her eyes in response, but she was clearly amused as she turned to the sink to freshen herself up. 

Carol, being the wonderful friend that she was, returned to the kitchen and began to pick the mushrooms off half the pizza and tossed them into a container. She’d use them for something later. One could never have too many mushrooms, unless you were Spider-Baby apparently. 

***** 

One month later and Carol had all but moved into Jessica’s apartment. She had not broached the subject of the baby-daddy a second time, but at this point it was pretty clear that he was not in the picture. While Jess tried to put on a brave face and take the whole single mother thing to heart, Carol saw right through her. She did her best to remind Jess she didn’t have to go through this pregnancy alone – she had people who cared and wanted to support her. But Jess had been burned by too many people to just let anyone in and brushed most everyone off. Thankfully, she finally relented and accepted help from her (and sometimes Roger and Ben). 

Carol was fairly certain they were through the morning sickness phase. She had lost count of how many nights and early mornings she had spent holding Jessica’s hair while she puked into the toilet, but it was a lot. So much that Carol grew concerned and hovered over Jess, much to Jess annoyance. Roger insisted it was normal, that if it continued into the second trimester, then they should be concerned. Carol gave zero fucks about Roger’s experience as a parent and dragged Jessica’s ass to the doctor – who basically repeated Roger’s words verbatim. Carol had narrowed her eyes and wondered if Roger's ex and Jessica had the same OB/GYN. 

Now she had a whole other set of things to worry about. Since she was feeling better, Jess wanted to be out and about, doing things. Which, Carol mostly encouraged, especially since she knew how NOT doing things would sometimes lead to Jess getting lost in her own head. The problem was some of the things Jess wanted to do were things Carol felt a pregnant woman shouldn’t do. Especially a pregnant woman who was just starting to show her pregnancy. 

Like tonight for example. Tonight, she was supposed to have a movie night with Jess while Ben and Roger took the late shift. Except, when Carol showed up at the apartment, there was no Jess. It didn't take long to track Jess down – she was in the thick of things with Roger due to an illegal gun bust gone wrong. They were handling things just fine, but Carol could only think of Jess getting hurt and the baby. She panicked and charged into the fight fists blazing with energy. The fight didn’t last much longer after that. Jess just looked pissed as Carol left the rest to Ben and Roger to deal with, scooped Jess up and took her home. 

The problem was, how did she bring up those concerns to Jess? Carol thought about it later as the two of them sat on the couch watching some cheesy horror flick. Rather, Carol sat. Jessica had her head in Carol's lap and had zoned out while Carol played with her hair. Which was surprising since Jess still hadn't spoken a word to her since they had returned to the apartment. She just popped the movie in like nothing had happened (except for the whole Jess not speaking to her part) and Carol went along with it. No shouting, no sharp words between them. Just this – whatever this was. It was nice or would have been nice if Carol wasn’t silently stewing. 

Carol reached for the remote and muted the movie. Clearly sensing what was coming, Jess pulled herself away and faced Carol, the expression on her face defiant. She opened her mouth to say something but Carol cut her off. “NO. You hear me out first.” The blonde’s voice was commanding, one that would tolerate no argument and Jess had the grace to shut her mouth and look expectantly at her friend. 

“What the HELL, Jess? What were you thinking in attending an arms deal with Roger and Ben? Did you know it was going to go bad? Why didn’t you call me instead of risking your life and the baby’s?” Her eyes flickered briefly to Jess’ slightly protruding belly – only visible because Jess had stripped down to just her tank top and yoga pants as soon as they walked in the door. 

Jess’ face maintained its stubborn set, but doubt started to show in her green eyes. “We had it under control. Everything was going just fine -” 

“Until it wasn’t.” Carol cut in with a raised eyebrow, her arms crossed. 

“Look, if I hadn’t stepped in, Roger and Ben would be toast and there-” 

“Don’t tell me there was no time to call me. You can have that phone call me faster than Quicksilver can run across the street. I’ve seen you do it.” 

“I just reacted. Shit was going south and I just jumped in.” Jess shot back, though it was clear Carol’s earlier words were finally sinking in, if the way she was rubbing her belly was any indication. 

“Damn right you weren’t.” Carol retorted. “Please tell me you didn’t parkour your ass out to where they were.” 

“Of course not. I took my bike.” Jess rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. 

The blonde threw up her hands in clear exasperation. “What the fuck Jessica?” 

Jess huffed in anger. “What do you mean what the fuck? The bike is perfectly safe!” 

"What do you mean what the fuck? You're four months pregnant Jess! What wouldn't happen if you crashed or worse?" 

"I won't crash it." Jess responded, crossing her arms. However, doubt had clearly crept into her voice. Carol continued to press her. 

"You don't know that Jess." Carol reached out and put her hand on Jess' knee. She took it as a good sign when Jess didn't remove it. 

"And the world could end tomorrow – we don't know that either. I'm not going to stop using my bike Carol." 

"That's the other thing! Ben told me you're still going out at night – you can't be doing that anymore either. You've trained Roger. Let him prove himself and pick up where you can't. " She held up her hand as Jess opened her mouth to protest. "Just because you aren't in on the action doesn't mean you're useless." 

Jess snapped her mouth shut and looked away. "I can't. He tries, but I can get it done so much faster. You don't know how frustrating it is to watch him Carol!" 

She moved closer and put her arm around Jess, pulling her towards her. "Well he's not going to get better if you keep taking over for him." She pointed out. "You didn't have this problem with Anya." 

"Because Anya could keep up!" 

Carol pinched the bridge of her nose. “Just put the bike in storage Jess and stay out of the fight. I’ll get you some tech or something so you can coach Roger from a distance. Your safety is non-negotiable. You wanted this baby Jess, you’re gonna have to make some sacrifices.” 

Jess crossed her arms and opened her mouth to protest but shut up again at the expression on Carol’s face. The blonde waited, clearly seeing several thoughts going through Jessica’s head as their conversation finally sunk in with the brunette. She gave Carol a look that could only be described as pained. “I’m gonna be a terrible mum aren’t I?” 

“Of course not!” Carol scooted over to Jess and put her hand on her shoulder. “Hey, look at me.” Jess raised her eyes and Carol couldn’t help but notice exactly how green they were. “You’re going to be a great mom. You got this. You just have to get used to taking care of more than yourself now.” 

“You sound like Ben.” 

“Good. If that’s going to get it through your head, then I’ll continue to do so.” Carol shot back. “Come on. Let’s go put that bike in storage right now.” 

“Now? Are you fucking serious? Oh my God, you’re serious.” 

“Come on, Jess. It’ll be like ripping off a band aid. Do it now and the rest will come easier.” Carol pleaded. Anything to get it through Jess’ head that this wasn’t a joke. 

Jess threw up her hands in defeat. “FINE.” She spat. “Fine.“ She repeated, more softly this time. “You’re right. But you owe me ice cream after.” 

“Deal.” 

***** 

“You’re going back to Space.” It wasn’t a question and judging from the look on Jessica’s face, she wasn’t happy about this piece of news. Which Carol knew would be the case. Which is why she had brought Jess to their favorite café in an attempt to butter her up. 

“It’s not like last time. I’m not going to the other end of the Galaxy. I’ll still be in Earth’s orbit....” Carol trailed off as Jess picked apart her cheese danish. “Hey look at me.” 

Jess did look up and oh God, she was clearly holding back tears. She hated it when Jessica cried. “I know you’re saying it won’t be like last time but who’s to say the world won’t end – again?” 

“You’re right. But I promised you I’d be there when you go into labor and I intend to keep that promise. I’m not going to abandon you Jess.” Not like all the other times I have. “It’s going to take more than the world ending for me to miss meeting your baby. You’re going to make me Godmother right?” 

Jess blinked several times before rolling her eyes at the question. “I’ll think about it.” Seemingly mollified for now she continued, “So, are you going to be ok taking orders from Abby?” 

“Abby? She actually let you get away with calling her that?” Carol crossed her arms. Jess smirked in a way that made her green eyes light up with mischief, but didn’t answer the blonde’s question, which bothered Carol more than she cared to admit. “And for your information, Abby will be taking orders from me.” 

It was Carol’s turn to smirk as Jess’ eyes grew wide in shock. “Seriously? Look, I know SWORD went under and Alpha Flight took its place, but there’s no way Brand is taking orders from anyone. Especially not goody goody Captain Marvel.” 

Captain Marvel bit back her retort and didn’t take Jessica’s bait. “Well she’s taking orders from Captain Marvel starting next week. She didn’t want the job and that’s why they offered me. It was too good to pass up and it pays well. I’d be an idiot not to take this.” Carol hesitated a moment before continuing. “I uh, added you to the healthcare plan. I mean, you don’t have to use it!” Carol hastened to reassure as Jess started to bristle. Look at her always tiptoeing around the pregnant Spider. There was probably something to be said about that but Carol chose to ignore it for now. “I know you have a doctor, but it’s completely covered and gives you and the baby access to the best doctors in the galaxy.” 

Jess pursed her lips and placed her hands on her protruding belly. There was no hiding her pregnancy now, even if she had wanted to. “I’ll think about it.” Well, that was better an outright no. Carol decided to count it as a small victory. 

The blonde placed her elbows on the table and leaned in. Time to change the subject. “Anyway, let’s get to the most important part of all of this. Tell me EVERYTHING you can about working with Brand.” 

Jess huffed a laugh and rolled eyes, then grew serious. “She’s fucking terrifying.” 

**** 

If Carol hated one thing, it was being afraid. And as much as she didn’t want to admit it, but she was afraid right now. Afraid for Jess, afraid for her baby. The only thing worse than the fear was the agonizing guilt. Because if she hadn’t pushed Jess to visit the hospital in the first place, then Jess wouldn’t be in this position – Alone, in labor, with Skrulls about to bust open the door to the operating room she and exiled Skrull prince were hiding in. Of course it had to be Skrulls. They were the one subject that would send Jess into either fits of rage or terror – usually a combination of both. And the Skrulls hated Jessica just as much as she hated them. 

Anxiety twisted through Carol’s stomach and she only just barely managed to avoid wringing her hands. She had already destroyed who knows how many phones that way. But she hadn’t heard from Jess in far, far too long. The the last she heard from Jess it had actually been Prince Klundirk and Jess was having a c-section. The worst part was, Carol could hear the sound of metal grinding in the background, which meant the Skrulls so very verly close to having what they wanted. All that stood between them was a woman who had just delivered a baby. Carol didn’t like those odds. Not one bit. 

She couldn’t lose them. Not Jess, who had seen her through the worst moments of her life. And not Jess’ baby who Carol already loved from the second Jess told her she had gotten pregnant. Carol had already lost too many people in her life. She wasn’t about to lose the two most important people in it. 

“How come we’re not down there yet. We needed to be down there yesterday.” She was rather proud of herself that she only sounded mildly enraged. 

Mildly enraged was still enough to make the techs working on getting back into the hospital cringe. “We are Captain Marvel, but if we rush this, then the whole hospital explodes.” 

She hated it when her techs were right. Because the only thing worse than losing Jessica and the baby was losing Jessica, the baby, the Skrull Prince (who didn’t ask for this anymore than Jessica had), and all the other innocents in the hospital. 

“I need you to rush -” suddenly there was a chime and whooshing sound as the doors opened to grant them access. “Fucking FINALLY!” She didn’t wait for anyone else as she flew through the hospital, fists blazing. 

Only to be stopped by an elevator. She stared at it incredulously. “Are you shitting me right now?” she wondered aloud, but it gave the others time to catch up. She turned to her tech, who put her hands up in defense. “It’s the fastest way to get to where Spider-Woman is, Captain.” Carol grumbled but gave one final order once everyone was loaded into the lift. “Be ready to fight. I want every Skrull rebel in this hospital rounded up.” Her crew nodded, leaving Carol to play out several scenarios in head, not a single one of them good. There was a ding and Carol prepared herself for the worst as she stepped out of the elevator, fists once more blazing - 

“Holy shit, Jessica.” she breathed as she surveyed the carnage before her. Skrulls – many of them dead and the rest dying or at least severely injured – lay strewn about the corridor. Jessica stood atop a pile of bodies, gun in hand looking like for all the world like a female version of Rambo. She was magnificent. It took Carol a moment to register that Jessica had pointed the gun at them. Then was lowering it. Then she was -Oh shit. 

Carol managed to catch an unconscious Jessica just before she hit the floor. Jessica was pale and covered in blood. It was quickly apparent that too much of that blood was Jessica’s. Her eyes trailed down her friend’s body, stopping at the growing blood spot at Jessica’s stomach. She gathered Jessica more securely in arms and stood. “Please tell me that doctor lived through this.” Carol somehow managed to keep the panic out of her voice. 

The next thing Carol knew, she was being ushered into a room and instructed to place Jessica on the operating table. “Please I can’t-” she gave the doctor a desperate look, but was unable to finish the sentence as a bottle and wailing baby, swaddled in blue, replaced Jessica in her arms. “Oh, hello.” She blinked stupidly at the wailing newborn as someone – Prince Klundirk she absently noted – guided her to a chair in a quiet corner of the of the OR. 

The infant’s wailing only got more insistent and Carol remembered the bottle in her other hand. She brought it to the baby’s mouth and mercifully the room went quiet except the sucking sounds of the baby eating and the muttering of the doctors as they put Jessica back together. It was then that she fully came to the realization that she was holding Jessica’s kid. 

Carol could only stare in wide eyed fascination as the baby sucked down his dinner. His blond hair was more peach fuzz than actual hair, and Carol briefly wondered if he got it from whoever his dad was. That is, until she remembered that Jess was naturally blonde. He stared back at her, his eyebrows furrowed in the same adorable way that Jessica’s did when she concentrated on something. His eyes were blue – the same sky blue that his mother’s had been before she had gotten her powers back. Carol couldn’t help but wonder if they would also turn to the same brilliant green once his powers developed (and according to Jess’ doctors, it really was a matter of WHEN not IF). He was absolutely perfect and Carol promised herself that she would do anything to keep him safe. 

“His name is Gerry.” Carol startled, jostling the baby, who sputtered milk all over her uniform and wrinkled his face in discomfort. She brought him to her shoulder and began to pat him on his back as she turned to see who had spoken. 

The exiled Skrull Prince Klundirk - Dirk, Carol recalled- stood awkwardly nearby, eyes to the floor. “Jessica - she told me to tell you that. His name that is. And you’re the Godmother, whatever that is.” The kid shifted from one foot to the other before looking into Carol’s eyes. “Jess is gonna be alright right? Like she’s not gonna die or anything?” 

Carol’s eyes flitted over to where the doctors were finishing their operation. Judging from their body language, all had gone well and Carol breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled at the Skrull, who Jessica had fought tooth and nail to keep safe along with her son. “Nah, it’ll take more than two squadrons of renegade Skrulls to keep Jess from this little guy.” As if on cue, Gerry burped and snuggled into Carol’s arms, making her heart melt all over again. 

The kid visibly relaxed and took a seat next to her. “You know, Spider-Woman is scary, but not nearly as scary as all the bedtime stories made her out to be.” 

Carol barked out a laugh, making Gerry stir in her arms. She took a moment to sooth him, before grinning at the prince. “I dare you to tell her that to her face when she wakes up.” The blonde looked at from Dirk back to Gerry then back to Dirk. “She seriously named him Gerry?” 

***** 

Several days later Jess and Gerry were cleared to go home. It was a relatively uneventful affair – Jessica had requested that Carol not tell anyone about the events in the hospital for a few days, with the exceptions of Ben and Roger. Carol wasn’t about to pack Jess up and leave her to get settled into her new life as a mom by herself however, no matter how well Jess had taken to it. 

Which was why she found herself on her hands and knees, tightening the last few screws on the crib that Jess had half built before visiting the hospital. She could hear Jess murmuring to Gerry in the other room and couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She had taken to being a mom with a grace that fascinated Carol. Jess was by no means domestic, but it was clear to anyone who spent thirty seconds with the new mother that Gerry was the most important thing in her life. After the events from the last few days, Carol pitied anyone that even thought about trying to get between Jess and her kid. Already rumors were spreading about what Jess had accomplished. It would seem as if her reputation as The Slayer had finally been cemented. 

Thankfully, Jessica seemed totally oblivious to those rumors. 

Carol finished tightening the last screw on the crib then stood and turned to make her way back to where Jess sat on the couch, but paused in the doorway to watch her. There was a light in Jess eyes that Carol couldn’t recall seeing before and realized that she would fight the galaxy to keep it there. And to think she had doubted Jess’ decision to do this all those months ago. 

She pushed herself away from the door and finally made her way to the pair on the couch. “Hey Momma Bear, why don’t you let me take the little nerf herder for a bit so you can grab a nap?” She held out her arms to take Gerry, but Jessica narrowed her eyes in mock suspicion. 

“Wash your hands first. Also, I don’t know what a nerf herder is but if you call my son that again I’ll zap you from here to the moon.” 

“Only to the moon?” Carol laughed as she dodged the pillow that was thrown at her before doing as Jessica requested. 

A minute later Carol was sat on the couch, with an armful of Spider-baby and Jess curled sleepily against her as some random movie played on tv. It wasn’t exactly what she had meant when she told Jessica to take a nap, but she wasn’t going to complain about how she spent her time with her two favorite people in the world. A feeling of peace settled somewhere deep in Carol’s chest. It wasn’t a feeling she got to experience often, but it was one she cherished when it did. And in moments like these with Jess, it was something she wanted more of. It was definitely something she could get used to.


End file.
